


Let's Light It Up

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [143]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Dean's afraid of thunder.





	Let's Light It Up

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Ambrolleigns, thunderstorm. Dean is terrified of thunder.

Dean stares blankly up at the ceiling, wondering what the fuck woke him up. He was sleeping so soundly. The flash of light against the closed curtains has him tensing up, bracing himself for the crack of thunder that follows it seconds later. It still makes him whimper and clutch at the blankets. 

He’s alone in this bed, Seth and Roman in the other one. The hotel had fucked up and given them two Queen beds, but Dean had wanted to sleep alone anyway since his shoulder was given him hell tonight.

Another boom of thunder rolls across the sky and Dean squeezes his eyes shut, a soft whine escaping him before he can catch himself. He doesn’t want to wake up Seth and Roman. They had a long day too and deserve all the sleep they can get before they have to take off early the next morning. This morning. Whatever.

Dean closes his eyes, trying to control the need to crawl into bed with Seth and Roman because the bed isn’t big enough for all three of them and they’re sleeping so soundly. Another crack of thunder leaves him trembling, his grip on the blankets white knuckle tight.

He shivers and buries himself in his blankets, another whine leaving his mouth as thunder rolls across the sky once more. He has the blanket pulled over his head protectively and that’s why he flinches when arms wrap around his waist.

“It’s just me, baby boy.” Roman whispers, voice raspy from sleep.

“We gotcha. You’re okay.” Seth mumbles sleepily from in front of him, tugging the covers down from Dean’s face.

Dean buries his face in Seth’s neck, whining softly. Roman presses kisses across his shoulders. They mumble soft words of comfort to him until he settles down in their arms, able to ignore the storm raging outside and fall asleep with them.


End file.
